The Crystal Wars
by LOLWUT
Summary: A Final Fantasy IV novelization. Cecil is a dark knight who has begun to question his kingdom's quest for the world's Crystals, and soon finds himself thrown into a battle that will decide the world's fate.
1. Chapter One: The Dark Knight

**Chapter One: The Dark Knight**

The landscape swiftly passed under the bellies of the majestic Red Wings, the prized airship fleet of Baron, as they made their way home from a successful mission. Anyone not used to the breath-taking view would find it hard to focus on anything else, but the crew had long since lost their interest in the land below. Instead their minds were locked on a much more gruesome subject, something none of them wanted to contemplate too deeply for fear of their worlds turning upside down. The Red Wings, the noble protectors of Baron. The Red Wings, the great technological marvels.

The Red Wings, the murderers.

"Captain, we will arrive in Baron shortly." One of the crew spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the solemn man clad in black armor standing on the deck. The dark knight looked up, and though it was hard to see this face through his helmet, his mood was obvious through his tone of voice.

"...Very well." Cecil replied hollowly. He looked down at the deck of the ship silently, his shoulders slumping. One of the more bold crew members turned to the man next to him.

"The captain seems kinda down." He said quietly, casting a quick glance at the dark knight.

"After what we did, who wouldn't be?" The other man sighed, leaning against the railing and frowning. "Orders are orders, but killing innocent people to get the Crystals isn't right."

Cecil overheard the men, despite their attempts to mask their conversation, and, though he would rather not think about it again, his mind unwillingly drifted back to the events earlier in the day.

They had landed in Mysidia, the town of mages. At first their reception had been warm, why wouldn't it be? It was the famous Red Wings, coming to pay a visit, most likely for official business with the elder. But it quickly became apparent that their intentions were less then honorable, and before they could flee many were felled by lance and sword. They made it to the Crystal tower with surprising ease, where two black mages and a lone white mage stood, guarding their elder, and their Crystal, with their lives.

The first to fall were the black mages before they had a chance to cast their spells. It had been in a flash, and the shocked white mage looked around with wide eyes at the soldiers from Baron. In one last, desperate effort, he dashed at the nearest intruder, only to quickly be cut down. The elder was spared, and the Crystal seized.

The dark knight slowly drifted back to reality, his crew now afire with what bordered on treasonous conversation.

"The Red Wings are supposed to protect people, not harm them!" One of them shouted, and there was a roar of agreement.

"That's enough!" Cecil hissed, and though he hadn't spoken loudly, the crew fell deathly silent. They had a deep respect that bordered on fear for the exalted knight, and nobody felt that they ever wanted to cross the man. It was silent for a time, but then the one of the crewmen spoke up.

"But, Captain, surely you don't condone what we've done?" He asked meekly.

"All of you, listen well. The raid on Mysidia was imperative. His Majesty and his counsel concluded that the Mysidians, and their broad knowledge of the Crystals, posed a serious threat to our kingdom. For Baron to prosper, we need the Crystals. As soldiers of the Royal Air Force, we much achieve this by whatever means necessary." The dark knight said, and even to his own ears the words sounded hollow and meaningless. Nevertheless, it was all he had to justify his own actions, and he was going to hang on to it for as long as he could. He looked around at the crew. None of them could meet his eyes.

"Captain..." One spoke up. Cecil glanced over at him, noticing the need for some better explanation in his expression. Cecil merely sighed and looked away.

Suddenly the deck heaved under the surprised men, and all but a few tumbled to the ground.

"Captain! Monsters sighted dead ahead!" One of the crew shouted.

"Prepare for battle!" Cecil ordered, and the men scrambled for their weapons as the airship shuddered under another impact. With a screech a rather ugly monster fluttered onto the deck, it's single large eyeball fixing itself on the nearest person--Cecil. Two others soon found their way onto the battered airship, attacking the crew. Cecil wasted no time, and quickly drove his sword into the monster's eye. It let out an anguished cry, and Cecil kicked it over the side of the ship as he yanked his sword free.

By this time, only one was still alive, and had set upon one poor man who wasn't fast enough with his sword to fend it off. The man screamed as it's claws dug into his leg, causing him to fall over onto his back helplessly. Cecil dashed forward and dispatched the creature with a quick swipe of his sword.

"Ugh..." The man gasped, dragging himself to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked concernedly, but before he could get an answer a shout warned the men of more danger.

"We've got more hostiles!" A man said urgently, which quickly became obvious as a huge blue eagle landed on the deck, nearly pitching the airship over.

"Dammit!" Cecil exclaimed, getting his footing and charging towards the bird. He dodged a badly aimed swipe of it's talons, and stabbed his sword into it's side. Immediately after it was stuck by at least ten more as the crew pitched in, and the bird let out an almost indignant-sounding squawk before falling to the deck. After some heavy lifting, the bird's carcass was chucked overboard, and Cecil looked around, sheathing his sword.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked, looking around at the crew and seeing no serious injuries.

"All accounted for, sir." A man reported, much to Cecil's relief. "We've been encountering a surprising number of monsters lately..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Could it be...some kind of omen?" Cecil mused aloud, and the crew exchanged nervous glances.

"Captain, we are now over Baron." The man piloting the airship said.

"Very well. Prepare for landing." Cecil replied, relieved to finally be home.

The airship slowed to a stop before drifting down into the docks, followed by it's sister ships. Cecil exited the ship as quickly as he could, and strode towards the castle. The guards gave him a respectful nod, and before he could open the door it opened for him, revealing a man with short blonde hair, wearing stately red court clothing and a matching cape.

"Well done! So the Crystal is now ours." Baigan greeted the dark knight happily, a broad smile on his face. Cecil felt no such joy.

"The Mysidians put up no resistance. In fact, they were completely helpless." Cecil reported, guilt seeping into his voice.

Baigan's smile faltered, replaced with a frown.

"Is this pity I perceive?" The counceler scolded, turning and walking into the castle. "Hmph! Come, Captain. His Majesty awaits."

Cecil followed wordlessly, as his feet followed the familiar path to the king's throne room. He didn't even look up until Baigan suddenly came to a halt, and Cecil nearly ran into him. The counceller raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll excuse me, Captain, I must speak to His Majesty in private. Please wait here." Baigan said shortly, turning with a flick of his cape and dissapearing into the king's chambers, leaving Cecil waiting outside and feeling like a new recruit again.

Baigan rushed to the King's side, and said in hushed tones, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid Cecil can no longer be trusted. He clearly questions your authority."

"I suspected as much." The King replied calmly. "It matters not, so long as I obtain the Crystals. Send him in."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Baigan replied humbly, giving a quick bow and poking his head out of the room to retrieve the the humiliated Cecil.

"Captain!" Baigan said curtly, making him jump. "His Majesty summons you."

Baigan withdrew back into the room with a chuckle, and Cecil quickly complied, entering the room and bowing low before the King.

The King waved a hand, and Cecil stood. "The Kingdom of Baron hails your return. May I have the Crystal?" The King asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cecil replied, handing the shimmering stone of water to Baigan, who passed it to the King.

The King gazed at the Crystal in a way that unsettled Cecil, and his words further distressed the knight.

"So this is the Crystal. What splendor..." The King said lovingly, turning the gem over in his hands. "You are dismissed, Cecil." He stated without looking up.

Cecil turned and had nearly exited the room when he once more remembered the shocked face of the white mage in the tower. He only just realized how young the man looked. His hand tightened on the handle of the door and he took a deep, steadying breath before turning around and dashing back in front of the King.

"Your Majesty!" Cecil said hurriedly, all thought of courtousy gone.

The King looked up at the dark knight, his eyes narrowing. "Yes?" He asked slowly.

"Captain, what is it?" Baigan asked, looking ruffled and annoyed at Cecil's lack of respect.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but what are your intentions?" Cecil asked, hardly believing that he was speaking to the King in this manner. "My men are confused and displeased."

"And you? Do you question my command?" The King asked, a dangerous edge in his voice.

"No!" Cecil replied quickly. "I only ask--"

"Silence!" The King roared, and Cecil suddenly felt very small. How could he have possibly thought he could talk to the king that way? What was wrong with him?

"Dissension only leads to treason, and that I will not tolerate." The King growled, scowling at the dark knight. "I hereby relieve you of your command of the Red Wings.

"Your Majesty!" Cecil gasped, his eyes widening.

Two of the guards darted forward, blocking Cecil's path to the King.

"Now, I charge you with anther duty." The King continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Slay the phantom beast that infests Mist Valley, and deliver this Bomb Ring to the village of Mist. You leave tomorrow, at first light."

Cecil tried to get around the guards, but they continued to block his path. Suddenly the door burst open, and Cecil whipped around to see a man in light blue armor with a dragon helm held under one arm, and his unruly blonde hair yanked back into a pony-tail. He glanced over at Cecil with his blue eyes and he gave him a quick grin.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider." The master dragoon implored, striding forward and standing next to the dark knight. "Cecil has done no wrong."

The guards shoved the two back, and the King jumped off of his throne, outraged. "You insolent cur!" The King bellowed. "How dare you barge in here! If you are so concerned about him, you may accompany him! Now, take the ring and begone!" The king threw the ring at the dragoon, who caught it easily.

"Your Majesty!" Cecil begged once more, hoping against hope that the King would listen. The guards shoved them out the door, and slammed it in their faces.

The downtrodden dark knight turned to the dragoon and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kain." He said heavily.

Kain waved a hand dismissively, and gave Cecil a reassuring smile. "Once we have completed the mission, the king is bound to forgive us both. We will rejoin the Red Wings in no time."

Cecil stared at the ground, not convinced by Kain's comforting words. Kain put a hand on his shoulder, though Cecil couldn't feel it through the armor.

"Get some rest. Leave tomorrow's preparations to me." The dragoon said cheerfully, turning and strolling over to a nearby table where some of the lower-ranked dragoons were having a friendly drink. Cecil followed after him, slightly amused at how the younger dragoons were stumbling over themselves and trying their best to impress Kain. Kain looked over and saw Cecil standing nearby, and for the first time that night a frown crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

"...I'm sorry to have dragged you into this." Cecil said once more. It was all he could really think to say, knowing how much his best friend's future could be affected by the fall from grace.

"My actions are my own." Kain replied calmly, pouring himself a drink.

"I mastered the dark sword at His Majesty's orders. But it was to protect Baron, not to plunder." Cecil continued, feeling the need to vent to someone.

"Surely the king has his reasons." Kain reassured his friend.

"I envy you Kain." Cecil sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. "I envy the path you chose."

Kain took a sip of his drink and looked at his friend thoughtfully before replying. "I suppose I could have attained higher rank, had I become a dark knight. My father, who passed away while I was still young, was a dragoon. I felt that I could keep some sort of connection with him if I became a dragoon as well."

Cecil looked at his friend curiously, never before hearing this detail about his past. Kain, misinterperating Cecil's look, said "I didn't mean to bore you with my stories. Anyway, I don't need your concern." For a split second Cecil thought he saw a pained kind of look cross Kain's face, but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure whether he had imagined it or not. At any rate, Kain swung back into his normal cheerfulness as though nothing had happened. "The only thing you should be concerned about is slaying creatures tomorrow. I don't want to be the only one doing his part."

Cecil smiled, excepting the unspoken challenge. "Oh, I will. I'll slay twice as many as you!" He boasted.

"That's more like it." Kain said happily, a grin spreading across his face. "We should get some rest. We rise early tomorrow." With that he stood up, giving the younger dragoons a salute that they clumsily tried to repeat, but were a tad too drunk and nervous to pull off correctly. This only added to Kain's mirth as he walked off to his quarters. Cecil followed suit, exiting the main building and heading towards the tower his room was held in.

"Cecil!" A feminine voice rang out, and Cecil turned to see a beautiful woman dressed in very light armor, with a white cape and long blonde hair. Her brown eyes were filled with worry, and the small measure of happiness that he'd managed to get talking to Kain evaporated. He couldn't face her. Not after what he'd done.

Rosa seemed oblivious to his discomfort and rushed up to him, giving him a hug then stepping back, smiling at him. "Thank goodness you're alright." The white mage said breathlessly. "I was so worried. You left on such short notice."

"We're fine." Cecil replied, his voice cracking. "I wish I could say the same for the Mysidians we slaughtered..." He turned and started to rush off, glad his helmet could hide his face.

"Cecil!" Rosa cried out, running to catch up with him and grabbing his arm. He turned slightly to acknowledge her. "I'll visit you later, okay?" She pleaded, her eyes trying to catch his.

"Very well..." Cecil replied reluctantly. Rosa let go of his arm and walked away, knowing that he would prefer to be alone. She glanced back at him before going back inside the main hall. He continued towards his quarters, and was just about to open to door to the tower when a gruff voice addressed him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back. Rosa was worried sick about you." A scruffy looking man wearing grease stained clothes and pilot's goggles growled at the dark knight, walking up to him and poking a finger into his armored chest. "Don't you ever worry her like that again, you hear?"

Cecil didn't respond. Cid glared at him for a moment more before taking on a more cheerful tone. "So, how are my airships? I bet you and your goons wrecked them up something awful." He said, letting out a deep throated chuckle. Cecil shuffled his feet, and Cid frowned.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, kiddo?" Cid asked, wondering why the dark knight wasn't his usual self.

"Well, one tends to get slightly depressed when they've been stripped of their former posts and sent on meaningless errands." Cecil replied dryly.

"What!" Cid exclaimed, lifting his goggles up and peering at Cecil. "The king demoted you? What about the Red Wings? They'll be a mess without you!" He paused and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"What's come over the king? He's been acting peculiar. He ordered me to build him an airship that he can use to slaughter people! Everyone's worried about His Majesty... You be careful out there, things are getting odd around here. Make short work of that mission and get back safe." Cid shook his head and looked around, jumping as if he just realized that night had fallen. "...Whoa! I have to start heading home, or my daughter's gonna kill me!" The short airship engineer ran off in a rather comical fashion, and Cecil turned and opened the door to the tower, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him, glad to have finally escaped everyone.

After climbing a few flights of stairs he came to his room to see a maid exiting it, a bundle of dirty sheets in her arms. She smiled when she saw the knight, and said, "I've changed your sheets, sir. I hear you are to depart tomorrow morning. Good night." With that she bustled off, somehow navigating the stairs with her sight hampered by the sheets.

Cecil entered his room and unstrapped his armor, happy to finally get the burdensome stuff off. When he removed his helmet, it exposed a surprisingly soft face framed by long silver hair. He looked into the mirror hanging on the wall and frowned. _I sure don't look like a dark knight._

He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling, not knowing how long he lay awake, unable to sleep due to the thoughts drifting through his head. _What's happening to the king? He covets the Crystals as though he's possessed. And he'll resort to any means to get them. Nevertheless, I can't defy him. How could I cross the man who raised Kain and I like his very own? The chivalrous knight whom I've adored and admired since childhood? I will not betray him. I can't._

He was startled to hear the door open before he heard a soft voice say "Cecil?" Cecil turned to see Rosa standing in the doorway, a troubled look on her face. He turned away and faced the wall.

"What's going on? You just returned from Mysidia, and now you must journey afar to battle this phantom beast?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. "You're acting very strange."

"...Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Cecil said firmly, still not facing her.

"Cecil, look at me." Rosa pleaded softly. Cecil clenched his eyes shut and remained facing the wall.

"...In Mysidia, we killed innocent people to steal their Crystal. It was horrible." Cecil said slowly, not knowing why he was telling her such gruesome things. She remained silent, inviting him to continue. "I suppose it's my fate as a dark knight. Soon, I won't even feel remorse for my actions." Cecil finished hollowly. He finally rolled onto his back, and was surprised to see that Rosa had made her way to the edge of his bed.

She put a hand on his arm and said softly, "You and I both know that would never happen." Cecil looked at her for a moment, then turned away again. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't fathom how someone could be so forgiving and stand by him after all the things he had done. He didn't deserve to be near her.

"Still, I can't defy the king. I'm a hopeless coward." Cecil hissed. Rosa removed her hand from his arm and turned away from him.

"The Cecil I know would never whimper like this!" She scolded. Then her voice softened. "The Cecil I love..."

At this Cecil turned away from the wall, staring at her back. _She...?_

"You leave for Mist tomorrow, right?" Rosa asked, anxiety creeping back into her voice. Cecil got up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, but don't worry. Kain's coming, too." Cecil said reassuringly. She still looked anxious, and it pained Cecil to see her worry so much over him. "I'll be fine. Trust me." He insisted.

Rosa looked up at him, and suddenly pulled him into an embrace. "Please come back to me in one piece." She whispered. She quickly let go of him, then dashed out the door, not wanting Cecil to see her cry.

Cecil watched her go, a small smile drifting across his face.

_She loves me._

"Thank you, Rosa. Though as a dark knight, you know we could never be together..."

He climbed back into bed, and was finally able to drift off to sleep.

X

"So, are you ready for some real combat?" Kain asked, twirling his lance expertly between his hands to show off to the dark knight.

"Always." Cecil replied, tempted to knock the blasted lance out of the dragoon's hand.

"Lead the way." Kain said, motioning for him to go first. Cecil smiled, hoping that Kain wasn't planning on tripping him as they exited the castle, out onto the great plain. The only real features were a river in the distance, a small town on the outskirts of the castle, an unimpressive forest, and the mountain range which was their destination that seemed to be a long, long way away.


	2. Chapter Two: The Village of Mist

**Chapter Two: The Village of Mist**

"So, _who's_ killed more monsters?" Kain wheedled, giving Cecil a good natured shove.

"...You have." Cecil replied exasperatedly.

"And just how _many_ more have I slain?" Kain pressed, nearly bursting into laughter at his friends increased annoyance. Cecil didn't reply. "Not four, not eight, not even ten, but twelve! You're losing your touch, Cecil."

"Well, you have the unfair advantage, being a dragoon. You can get to the monsters much faster then I can." Cecil said, his voice heavy with annoyance.

"That's _master_ dragoon to you, sir dark knight." Kain added. Cecil rolled his eyes and didn't respond for fear of spurring the dragoon into further discussion. They walked in silence for a moment, then Kain piped up once more.

"Isn't that the entrance?" He asked, pointed toward a gaping hole in the mountainside. Cecil nodded in conformation.

"Yes. That would be the Mist Cave. Once we're through there, we'll finally get to Mist."

"Good. I'm tired of walking." Kain growled, tromping off into the cave, Cecil trailing behind him. The whole cave was nearly pitch black, and what little light there was was blotted out by a thick mist. After much tripping and cursing, they found their way to a make-shift set of wooden stairs leading to a higher tier of the cave. Kain and Cecil managed to make their way up the stairs without incident.

"TURN BACK." A deafeningly loud voice roared, nearly sending Kain and Cecil falling back down the stairs.

"What? Who's there!" Cecil shouted back as soon as he regained his balance. Silence was his only answer. Kain and Cecil exchanged glances, then continued on into the cave. They soon came upon a rickety bridge, and the exit was within sight.

"LEAVE AT ONCE." The voice roared once more as the men crossed the bridge.

"Could that be the beast of Mist Valley?" Kain whispered to Cecil. The dark knight gave a shrug in answer, and they continued towards the exit.

They had nearly made it out of the cave when the voice rang out again. "KNIGHTS OF BARON."

"Who are you!" Kain cried, looking around for the source of the voice.

"LEAVE NOW, OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES." Was the voice's only reply.

"Show yourself!" Kain shouted angerly, taking a step forward.

"YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE MY WARNINGS?"

"We have to get to Mist! We're not turning back." Cecil stated firmly, taking up position next to Kain.

"SO BE IT."

"The mist is gathering!" Kain hissed, and indeed it was true. All the mist in the cave gathered before the two warriors, shaping itself into the dangerously solid form of a dragon. It swiped at Kain, who nimbly jumped out of the way, landing on it's back and driving his lance into the beast. It let out an enraged roar, and turned into harmless mist. Kain fell to the ground, quickly jumping back to his feet and looking around curiously.

"That was it?" Kain asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was the great beast of Mist Valley?" Suddenly the mist solidified again, and the dragon swiped at the master dragoon's back. This time, it didn't miss. Kain slammed into the wall with a crash.

"Kain!" Cecil cried, ducking under another furious swipe from the dragon.

"I...I'm alright." Kain said breathlessly, dragging himself to his feet. Cecil darted forward, stabbing upward into the beast's misty chest. It roared again, and swiped at the knight, pinning Cecil to the ground before he could get out of the way, his sword flying out of his grasp.

_Smooth, Cecil. Smooth._ He thought, clenching his eyes shut and waiting for the dragon's jaws to tear into him. But instead he heard it let out another roar of pain, and he opening his eyes to see Kain, with his lance embedded deeply into the dragon's side. He braced his foot against the dragon and ripped it free before stabbing it into the beast yet again. The dragon writhed in pain, and let out another, weaker roar before slowly disintegrating. When the last wisp of mist disappeared, Cecil got to his feet and retrieved his sword.

"I owe you one, Kain." Cecil said, smiling at the dragoon gratefully. Kain returned the smile and shrugged dismissively.

"Do you think I'd leave you for the beast to eat?" Kain asked wryly.

"Well, no." Cecil replied quietly.

"And I know if it had been me, you'd have done the same thing. So don't worry about it." Kain stated, and motioned towards the exit. "Let's get out of here before anything else jumps out of the dark and decides to attack us." Cecil nodded in agreement, and the two men exited the cave. A light breeze blew through the air, something quite welcome after picking their way through the dingy cave. Not too far in the distance was a small village. The village of Mist, their destination.

The two men cheerfully walked into town, wondering who they ring was to be delivered to. Just as Cecil took a step forward to ask a nearby man, the red gem in the ring flashed to life, and balls of flame shot out of it in all directions. Cecil dropped the ring and took a step back in shock, realizing that they weren't just balls of flame, they were fire spirits commonly reffered to as 'bombs'. They flew around the village, and in a flash everything was on fire. People screamed and ran in all directions, trying futilely to either escape or save their homes. Cecil looked around, eyes wide at the destruction they had caused.

"What...?" Was all Kain could say, his mouth agape.

"...This is it? This is why he sent us here!" Cecil growled, enraged that he had been used by the king once again to kill innocent people.

"We've destroyed the entire village..." Kain said softly. Cecil didn't seem to hear him. He darted forward, looking around at what they had done to the once-peaceful village.

"Why would he make us do this?" Cecil shouted, but before Kain could reply a child's voice pierced the air.

"Nooo! Mommy!" The child screamed, drawing Kain and Cecil to the source of the voice. A small girl with shoulder length curly green hair was kneeling next to a woman on the ground, her face covered with tears.

"My mom's dragon died...and because of that, my mom...my mom died, too..." She said to the two men, looking up at them as if pleading for them to do something.

"What?" Cecil said hoarsely, remembering the dragon in the cave.

"I've heard of people with the power to summon monsters..." Kain whispered to Cecil.

"Then we are the ones responsible for killing her mother by killing the dragon." Cecil whispered back, his voice full of guilt.

The little girl shot to her feet and backed away a few paces, obviously having heard their conversation. "YOU killed my mom's dragon!" She exclaimed in a near-scream, her eyes wide with horror.

"We...we didn't know that would happen..." Cecil said apologetically. _As if I can apologize for killing her mother._

"So that was the king's wish...to annihilate every summoner in this village." Kain said, glancing at the terrified little girl.

"That can't be..." Cecil replied, not wanting to think that the man who had once been so kind would ever do such a thing.

"I'm afraid it's true." Kain pressed, once again looking at the increasingly scared girl. "I'm also afraid we're going to have to get rid of the girl."

"WHAT!" Cecil roared, rounding on Kain. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We have to obey the king's orders." Kain continued calmly.

"But she's just a child!" Cecil exclaimed, taking a step toward the dragoon.

"You intend to defy the king?" Kain asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I refuse to continue any more slaughter in the king's name!" Cecil growled, grabbing the front of Kain's armor and shoving the smaller man. Kain only smiled, which stopped Cecil in his tracks.

"...I knew you'd say that. But don't worry, I'm on your side."

"You are?" Cecil asked, relief seeping into his voice.

"I owe the king so much, but I can't disgrace the dragoons." Kain replied as he re-adjusted his armor.

"So you'll join me?" Cecil queried, glad he wouldn't be fighting alone.

"Yes. But we will need allies if we are to oppose the mightiest kingdom in the land." He paused, then added "We have to do it for Rosa, as well."

"Thank you, Kain." Cecil said, not sure if he could convey his gratitude towards the dragoon in words.

"Save it. This isn't for your sake." Kain replied unusually sharply, causing his friend to look at him curiously. Kain paused, seeming to regret his words, then said more calmly "This place is dangerous. We'd better get going. What about the girl?"

Cecil looked over at the terrorized child, who still looked as if she'd bolt at any moment. "We can't leave her. We'll have to take her with us." Cecil stated, and the girl took another few scared steps back.

"It's alright. We're won't hurt you. You're going to have to come with us, okay?" Cecil said to the girl soothingly, seeing her fear.

"No!" The girl shouted, backing up even more. Somewhere in the village a building crumbled to the ground, causing a loud crash and making the already edgy dragoon lose all his patience. He strode forward and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Come on! We have to go now!" He insisted, looking around anxiously.

"No! Go away!" The girl screamed, yanking out Kain's grasp and running even further away.

"Wait!" Cecil shouted, not wanting the girl to run off in the wrong direction and get caught in the blaze. He dashed after her, Kain following close behind.

"I hate you! You killed my mom!" The girl sobbed, causing a fresh pang of guilt for the dark knight. "Go awaaay!" Cecil saw energy gathering around her hands, and before he could warn Kain the ground started to shake.

A giant man with earthy toned skin suddenly appeared in front of the child, and struck the ground with his fists. The entire village grew unstable, and the ground beneath the two warriors heaved up under them. Cecil didn't know which way was up or down, and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the child falling to the ground in exhaustion.

X

Cecil was lying on his stomach, and when he opened his eyes his vision swam for a few moments before he was finally able to focus on his surroundings. He staggered to his feet and looked around at the small clearing he had somehow ended up in. It took him a moment to notice the crumpled form of the child nearby, and after a quick inspection realized she was alive.

"She's safe, thank goodness." He said, awash with relief. Then he noticed the absence of the master dragoon. He looked around wildly, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kain?" Cecil called, hoping he wasn't too far away. After a moment, he cupped his hands around his mouth bellowed even louder, "Kain!" He waited for an answer, but there was none. For a few moments he continued to yell, hoping his lost friend would hear him, but to no avail. He turned to the girl picked her up, surprised at how light she was. _I have to get her out of here. Kain, I pray that you're alive!_ Cecil thought, walking out of the clearing with the girl.

After nearly an hour of walking, the grass started to die away, replaced by the sands of what looked to be an endless desert. Cecil was already beginning to feel the effects of the heat in his black armor. However, he only needed to look at the small child in his arms to motivate himself to keep searching for help. Hours and hours the knight walked, and just when he had almost given up any hope of ever finding civilization, he saw a very small village on the edge of a huge oasis. Cecil would have jumped for joy, if he hadn't been so tired. Night had, luckily, fallen some time ago and lessened the heat a bit. But it was still a tiring journey.

He strode toward the village as fast as he could, careful not to bounce the child around too much. _I have to find her a place to rest._ He thought, glancing around the village. Then he saw the small building with a weather-beaten wooden sign proudly proclaiming it to be "The Kaipo Inn". He hurried toward the building and entered. The man behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Welcome--" He began, then his eyes fell on the child the knight was carrying. "--Oh! She looks very pale. Is she alright?" He stood up to get a better look at the child, and before Cecil could answer he said, "Get her to a bed, quickly! She can rest here, free of charge."

Cecil gave a hurried thanks to the man, then entered to the nearest room, placing the girl on a bed and covering her up. She stirred for the first time since he found her, and opened her eyes slowly. As soon as she saw the knight her eyes widened with fear and she buried her face in the pillow.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cecil asked softly. The little girl gave no response other then a strangled sob. The dark knight winced, but continued on, hoping to gain the girl's trust. "My name is Cecil. What's yours?" The girl remained silent. Cecil waited for any kind of response, then, realizing he wasn't going to get one, sighed and began to remove his armor.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I understand if you can't forgive me." Cecil apologized heavily. He glanced over at the girl, her face still hidden in the pillow. "Will you at least let me protect you?"

Still, the girl didn't speak. Cecil finally managed to get the last of his armor off and he slipped into the other bed, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep. The girl lifted her head up and glanced at him for a moment before laying her head back down on the pillow and falling asleep.

X

Cecil bolted upright in his bed when the door to their room suddenly crashed open, and four soldiers filed into the room, one of them wearing a blue cape that marked him as a general.

"Cecil! I've finally found you!" The caped man said happily, a friendly smile on his face. Cecil felt rather then saw the girl tense up as he jumped out of bed to meet the men. One of the soldiers started to make his way over to the girl's bed, and she let out a hoarse cry.

"Wait!" Cecil said, jumping in front of the girl.

The friendly look immediately left the general's face. "I am here on the king's orders. All summoners from Mist must be annihilated. Hand over the girl, now!" The man barked.

"Never!" Cecil shot back, his eyes narrowing.

"Then you shall die!" The general spat, and the soldiers all charged at him. Cecil let out a curse as he dodged out of the way, wishing he had his armor on. He dove for his sword and, when a soldier came up behind him, he whirled around and stabbed him through the heart. Wasting no time, for he was certain the man was dead, he ripped his sword out of him and set upon the nearest soldier, whom he made short work of. The next soldier put up a bit more of a fight, and very nearly hit Cecil's arm, but his aim was off just enough to make him stumble, and Cecil drove his sword into the man's back before turning to the last soldier: the general.

"This will hardly be a fair fight, Cecil. You seem to have misplaced your armor." The general stated coolly, drawing his sword.

Cecil charged forward in response, and the general brought up his blade to meet the dark knight's. For a moment they tried to hit each other in this manner, then the general suddenly aimed low, hitting Cecil in the right leg and making him fall to the ground. Just as the man brought his sword down to finish the knight, Cecil swung his sword up, cleanly slicing through the man's arm. Before the general had a chance to gather his wits, Cecil jumped to his feet and cut off the man's head.

Cecil stood there a moment, catching his breath, then he dragged himself over to his bed and tried to stem the flow of the wound to his leg.

"Are you alright?" The little girl's voice piped up, and Cecil glanced over to see her peering at him concernedly.

"Yes." Cecil lied, forcing a smile for the child. "Don't worry about me. I won't let anyone hurt you." The girl tilted her head and looked at his leg, a frown forming on her face.

"Cure." She muttered, and Cecil was amazed to see the wound closing up. He had thought only white mages capable of healing magic. He looked up at the girl and smiled gratefully.

"You promise?" She asked slowly, as though still unsure she could trust the dark knight. Cecil nodded.

"I promise." He said, putting a hand over his heart. The girl looked thoughtful.

"...I'm Rydia." She said finally, looking around at the dead soldiers and shuddering.

"Rydia..." Cecil repeated. "What a pretty name."

The girl smiled brightly at the compliment, and Cecil grabbed his armor, then picked her up. "Let's go to another room, okay?" The knight suggested, doubting that it would be very wise to hang around a room with a bunch of dead Baron soldiers. Rydia nodded in agreement, and Cecil stepped out into the hall.

_I feel sorry for the housekeeper._


	3. Chapter Three: Sage Tellah

**Chapter Three: Sage Tellah**

"Cecil!" a voice peeped. The dark knight turned and mumbled something in his sleep.

"Cecil, wake up!"

Cecil rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, only to fling an arm up to shield them from the dazzling light streaming through the window. It must have been a few hours past noon. "What?" Cecil asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I'm hungry."

The exhausted knight uncovered his eyes and turned toward the source of the voice to see Rydia standing next to his bed. She gave his sleeve a tug. "You've been sleeping forever!"

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up," Cecil sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He noticed Rydia staring at him and smiled. "What's wrong? Do I look that bad?"

Rydia quickly shook her head and looked at the ground. "You look a lot less scary without the armor." She said quietly.

The smile fell from Cecil's face for a moment, then he forced it back and gave the girl a pat on the head. "What were you expecting? A monster?"

"Kinda," Rydia replied, looking up at the dark knight and tilting her head. "But you're not a monster. I can tell."

Cecil's eyes widened in shock at the girl's innocent statement, and before he could think of a response she frowned and tugged at his sleeve again.

"Cecil...!" She whined. Cecil quickly got her meaning.

"Right! Food!" he replied, hopping out of bed and slipping into his boots. He paused and turned to the little girl. "...You know I have to put it back on, right? There could still be more people who want to take us back to Baron."

Rydia nodded and smiled. "It's okay."

"Good. Then let's see what kind of food they have out in the middle of the desert."

X

Rydia had been delighted by all of the different foods that the merchants were selling in the streets. However, due to Cecil's severely limited budget, she had to settle for a sweet roll and juice from some exotic plant that Cecil wasn't familiar with as breakfast. She happily munched on the roll while watching a dancer preform in the middle of the village. Cecil could hardly believe that she was in such good spirits, considering what she had been through, but didn't mention it. He was just glad she didn't loathe him. Nearby, a couple of older woman started chatting.

"Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"They found a young woman on the outskirts of town! She came down with desert fever, the poor thing."

"How horrible!"

"She must have been looking for someone, too. They say she keeps muttering about some 'Cecil'."

"What!" Cecil exclaimed, startling the women. "Where did they take her?"

"Hmph! Young men have no manners these days!" the shorter of the two woman scolded with a frown. "If you must know, a nice couple took her in. They live in the north east corner of town."

"Thank you. Let's go, Rydia." Cecil said hurriedly, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her along.

"What's wrong?" Rydia asked, surprised by the sudden interupption to her breakfast.

"I need to check something out." Cecil replied flatly.

_By Bahamut's flame, please don't let it be her._

Cecil quickly found the home the woman had been talking about. It was the only one in this part of town, and was built up against the town's outer wall. He knocked on the door, and almost immediately a woman wearing an apron opened the door and smiled. "Yes?" She asked warmly.

"I...I heard that you have a sick woman here. I was wondering if--" Cecil began, before the woman cut him off.

"Oh! So you're here about the white mage. Do you know her?"

Cecil's stomach dropped. "...White mage?"

"Yes, she's a white mage," the woman replied, and stepped out of the doorway. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you." Cecil said, ducking under the frame of the door and entering the small home, Rydia trailing behind him.

"She's straight down the hall." The woman said, returning to the kitchen.

Rydia looked up at Cecil curiously, but he didn't notice. He strode down the hall and into what was probably the main living area of the home. And lying on a make-shift bed was...

"Rosa!" Cecil cried, rushing to the bed and looking down at the white mage. She shifted slightly, but her eyes didn't open.

"Cecil...Cecil, be careful..." she muttered under her breath.

"So, you're Cecil?"

Cecil turned to see an old man standing next to him, a sad smile on his face. Cecil looked back at Rosa and nodded. "That I am." He paused, then said "What exactly is desert fever?"

"Desert fever is an affliction that many who travel through the desert unprepared get. The theory is that they are driven mad by the heat, and eventually their bodies collapse in exhaustion," the old man took a thoughtful draw off of his pipe. "The only cure is a rare jewel called the Sand Ruby."

"Where can I find it?" Cecil growled, turning to the old man. The man just smiled.

"Calm down, son. I'm getting there. The only place you can find it is the cave where the antlion dwells, in the Damcyan kingdom."

Cecil nodded in understanding. "Thank you, sir." He turned to Rydia. "Let's go."

As soon as they exited the house, Rydia looked up at the dark knight and said "Cecil? Who was that lady?"

"Rosa. She's a very good friend of mine. I've known her since I was younger then you are." Cecil replied, looking down at the girl and giving her a small smile.

"Are we going to save her?" Rydia asked.

"Yes. We are."

X

"Cecil...I'm scared." Rydia whispered as they neared the mountain pass that would lead to Damcyan. Cecil looked down at the girl curiously.

"Why?"

"...I can feel something...bad in there." She replied, squeezing the dark knight's gauntleted hand.

"Don't worry about it. I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you, remember?" Cecil reassured her. Rydia looked up at the dark knight and smiled.

They entered the pass, and were immediately greeted by the sound of rushing water. All around them there was water, save for the bare stretch of ground they were standing on. Not too far off an old man stood, wearing robes that labeled him as a highly accomplished magic user. Cecil walked up to him curiously, and was just about to ask him what he was doing there when the man noticed him and his eyes widened. "Could that be...? It is! A dark sword! Dark knight, I need your assistance!"

Cecil blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"I must get to Damcyan to reclaim my daughter. She was deceived by a wicked bard!" The man spat, a scowl forming on his face as he pushed his thick glasses back up his nose. "We must hurry, for I sense an ill omen!"

Cecil suddenly remembered the people in town talking about an old sage who wouldn't let anyone pass through the mountain. "You must be Sage Tellah." Cecil said, wondering what he was getting himself into. Tellah bowed his head in recognition.

"Indeed I am," he replied, then his eyes fell on Rydia. "...That girl! She is a summoner! Perfect! She can help, too. A giant monster lurks in the lake ahead. That devil even withstands my magic."

Rydia's eyes widened with fear and she ducked behind Cecil, but the sage didn't seem to notice.

"I think we can defeat it together, and then I can finally be on my way!" Tellah finished happily.

Cecil hesitated before saying, "We're hurrying to Damcyan as well."

"Then let us make haste!" The sage cried, turning and rushing off at a pace that was quite impressive for a man his age.

As soon as he was out of earshot Rydia turned to Cecil with a frown on her face. "You know, for a dark knight, you sure don't have much spine."

"Oh, be quiet." Cecil shot back.

X

After walking through many floors and fighting off some mildly aggressive monsters, Cecil noticed that Rydia was starting to lag behind. It was hard to tell exactly what time of day it was inside the mountain pass, but Cecil guessed they had been walking for a few hours, and it had to be dark outside.

"Tellah, we should stop for the night." Cecil said, stopping and waiting for Rydia to catch up.

"Of course. We can rest here," Tellah said, and a circle of blue flame sprung up around them. "This magic field will repel all monsters."

Cecil sat down and removed his helmet as Tellah cast a fire spell to chase away some of the cold of the cave. To Cecil's surprise Rydia sat down next to him and rested her head against his armored arm, falling asleep almost immediately.

Tellah adjusted his glasses and turned to the dark knight, a smile spreading across his face. "The girl's asleep already? She must have been exhausted. Who is she? " He paused and looked the knight over. "You're a bit too young to be carting around children her age."

"A summoner from the village of Mist." Cecil said quietly, looking down at the girl's peaceful face.

"She holds great potential. With proper training, she'll be able to master many spells. Look at her. What a cute face," his smile slowly faded away. "She reminds me of Anna at that age..."

"Who is Anna?" Cecil asked, carefully shifting so that his back was leaning against the cave wall. Luckily this didn't disturb Rydia.

"My daughter," Tellah said sadly. "She eloped with a bard to Damcyan because...I didn't consent to their union." He looked over at the dark knight, and quickly changed the subject. "What business have you in Damcyan?"

"A friend of mine suffers from desert fever." Cecil sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"Ah. So you came for the Sand Ruby," The sage said, quirking an eyebrow. "It won't be easy to obtain."

"Tell me more about his monster we must face." Cecil said sharply, not allowing Tellah to continue. Tellah sensed his unease, and complied.

"A vicious creature with eight huge tentacles. We must kill it to reach Damcyan...before it is too late." Tellah stared into the fire quietly, and Cecil glanced at the sage in confusion.

"Too late for what?"

"I don't know," Tellah replied, looking up at the knight. "I only pray my instincts are wrong..." He fell silent, and Cecil decided not to press the subject.

After a while, he was finally able to drift off to sleep.

X

"This leads outside. The monster lies in the cave beyond." Tellah said as they reached the end of the pass. Cecil nodded and they exited the pass, out into the sunshine. They were standing in a small field of glass, with a cave at the far end. The three entered it, and found themselves standing on a small ledge overhanging a huge waterfall.

"He's down there!" Tellah exclaimed, pointing down the long, long drop to the lake at the bottom.

"...Are you joking?" Cecil asked, turning to the sage. "I'm not jumping down that!"

Tellah frowned at the knight for a moment, then suddenly gave him a shove that sent him flying into the river, and down the waterfall. Cecil landed in the lake below and, after much struggling, managed to drag himself to the shore. Tellah and Rydia soon followed.

"What was that all about!" Cecil growled, taking off his helmet and shaking the water out of it. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing armor. _Metal_ armor. That weighs a whole lot more then your robes."

"You're alive, aren't you?" Tellah said wryly. Rydia had a grin plastered on her face.

"I wanna do that again!" She giggled, looking up at the dark knight. "Can I?"

"No!" Cecil cried, which only made the girl laugh harder. "...And stop laughing! It's not funny!" A smile spread across the knight's face in spite of himself.

Rydia stuck her tounge out at him and walked over to the water's edge. Tellah's eyes widened.

"No! Don't--" He began, but before he could finish a tentacle shot out of the water, barely missing the girl's leg. She let out a shriek and darted behind Cecil, who jammed his helmet back on and drew his sword. An ugly head broke the surface of the lake, followed quickly by eight tentacles that whipped around as if in search of something to drag into the water.

"Quick, girl! Summon something!" Tellah shouted as he conjured bolts of lightening that streaked down from the roof of the cave, striking the creature. Even as he did so, Cecil darted forward and cleanly sliced off one of the monster's tentacles.

Rydia's clenched her eyes shut in concentration, and thrust her hands forward in a burst of energy. With a flutter of feathers and a confused squawk, a chocobo appeared out of thin air. It turned and looked at the summoner, it's head quirked in confusion. She pointed at the monster wordlessly, and the chocobo ruffled it's feathers in sudden realization. It didn't move.

"You don't have to attack it! Just distract it!" Rydia yelled exasperatedly. The yellow bird gave an indignant squawk, and disappeared. Rydia glared at the spot where the chocobo once stood, a scowl forming on her face. "Fine! Leave! I don't care, you stupid bird!"

Cecil and Tellah exchanged glances, and redoubled their efforts to dispatch the beast, since it was obvious they weren't going to get any help. Tellah continued with his volley of electric magic, while Cecil sliced at the angry tentacles. It wasn't long before the creature let out a defeated screech and sank beneath the surface of the lake.

Cecil washed the gore of his sword, then dried it off as well as he could before sheathing it and turning to his allies. Rydia was still fuming, and Tellah looked positively jubulent. "Finally! I can reach Damcyan!" The sage exclaimed, pointing at a dark spot behind the waterfall. "We can swim through that doorway, then we'll be out in an open field. Damcyan will be a day's walk away."

Cecil frowned. "I can't exactly swim in this." He said, motioning to his armor. Tellah smiled wickedly.

"Didn't I mention that I can cast float?" The old man asked, his eyes flashing with mirth, and Rydia burst into a fit of giggles. Cecil merely stared at the sage, using every ounce of willpower to keep from roaring obcinities at the old man.

"...Why didn't you just cast that on me instead of...throwing me off the waterfall?" Cecil asked slowly, keeping his voice level.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tellah asked, his smile growing wider. "I'm old. I have to enjoy what little time I have left."

Cecil merely grumbled under his breath as the sage cast the spell on him, and he felt his feet lift off the ground.

In a few moments they were outside, and the sun was just beginning to set. The trio set up a make-shift camp and settled in for the night, preparing for the long walk ahead.

X

_"Kain." _

The dragoon's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring up into a smoke-filled sky. His eyes flitted around and he quickly realized that he was in Mist. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened. He sat up and coughed, tasting blood.

"Kain Highwind."

Kain turned, wincing in pain, and saw the imposing figure of a tall man clad entirely in black armor. His midnight blue cape fluttered in the wind, and Kain couldn't see his eyes through the horned helmet he wore. The dragoon cracked a smile and barked out a harsh laugh.

"You're here to finish off the survivors, right?" He growled, painfully dragging himself to his feet. A deep chuckle emanated from somewhere within the helmet.

"Yes and no," the man replied. "My name is Golbez. I'm the new commander of the Red Wings."

Kain suddenly remembered his friend, and his eyes narrowed at the man. He walked up to him and boldly stuck a finger into Golbez's armored chest. "Where's Cecil?" He asked, a dangerous edge in his voice. He reached behind his back for his lance, only to find it missing.

"Cecil?" Golbez repeated lightly, as if not quite sure who the dragoon was talking about. "Oh yes, the dark knight. He left you for dead."

Kain scowled. "Either you're a horrible liar, or you don't know anything about him," he said firmly. "I'm guessing the former. Now stop playing with me and tell me where he is!"

Golbez was silent for a moment, then with a quick flash of movement Kain found himself hanging in midair, his feet kicking uselessly against the commander's armor as Golbez held the dragoon up by the front of his armor. "You're very close to this man, I take it?" Golbez asked calmly.

"He's my best friend," Kain hissed, trying to twist out of the man's grip. "And by Bahamut's flame, I swear, if you did anything to him I'll kill you!"

Once again Golbez let out a deep chuckle at the dragoon's words. "This should be entertaining."

"What are you--" Kain began, before blinding pain suddenly wracked his body. He screamed in agony and everything went black.

X

Cecil's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.

"Are you alright?"

Cecil noticed Rydia sitting next to him, her eyes wide with concern.

"...Yes. I'm fine. It was just a dream." He replied, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Good, because we have to get going," Tellah said, handing the knight some dried meat. "You sleep in later then my daughter used to when she'd stay out all night with her friends."

"Well I'm sure your daughter hadn't been out hiking, jumping down waterfalls, and killing monsters all day either." Cecil retorted dryly.

"True enough. But she did practice magic all day, which, I might add, is much more tiring then physical labor." Tellah said with a smirk.

"And she was a _girl!_" Rydia added with a giggle.

Cecil looked between the two and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! You win! I sleep in later then a teenage girl! Are you happy now?" He asked indignantly.

"No. I still haven't kicked a chocobo or beat a bard with a staff yet in my lifetime." Tellah replied, his voice utterly serious.

Cecil merely rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter Four: Quest For The Sand Ruby

**Chapter Four: Quest For The Sand Ruby**

"There it is!" Rydia cried happily as Cecil and Tellah trudged up the sand dune. In the distance they could see the great stone Damcyan castle, and though it wasn't as impressive as the monstrosity that was castle Baron, it still commanded respect, especially standing alone in the vast desert waste.

Out of nowhere Cecil heard sound of engines approaching. He looked up and squinted against the sun, and could faintly make out the shape of airships as they made their way towards Damcyan.

"What are airships doing in Damcyan?" Tellah asked, adjusting his glasses as if to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "They aren't one of Baron's allies."

They continued to walk towards the castle as one of the airships landed outside the castle, while the other two hovered overhead. There was silence save for the wind whistling through the sands for a moment, then a scream ripped through the air. The trio jumped in surprise, and soon after more screams were heard from the castle. Something was falling from the airships hovering overhead...

"Arrows!" Cecil exclaimed. Tellah continued on as if he didn't hear the knight, and Cecil remembered that his daughter was among those inside the castle. Just as they neared the airship on the ground, two people suddenly burst out of the gates. The first was a man clad in dark armor who looked eerily familiar, and the other Cecil couldn't see clearly due to the rudder of the airship. They boarded the airship and took off, and as Cecil looked up he thought he saw a flash of blue armor, but the airship pulled away so quickly he was sure it was a trick of the light.

As they entered the castle they found a guard lying in a pool of blood on the floor, with what looked to be a lance wound piercing his back. Cecil picked Rydia up and she buried her face in his neck, letting out a choked sob. There were many more people dead and dying strewn throughout the castle, all injured far beyond Tellah's scope of white magic. They made their way through all the floors of the castle until, finally, they reached the final floor: A rooftop throne room, which had no shelter from the arrows other then a cloth covering that had probably been used to protect against the sun, but was now shredded to ribbons.

Tellah let out a gasp, and Cecil followed his gaze. Lying on the floor was a young woman, her body riddled with arrows. "Anna!" the sage cried, dashing to his daughter's side and and lifting up her head. The girl's eyes didn't open.

Cecil noticed movement from the far side of the room, and a young man with shoulder-length curly blonde hair emerged from behind one of the thrones. His ruby red clothes marked him as Damcyan royalty, and the dark knight was shocked when Tellah suddenly jumped to his feet, his hands tightening around his staff.

"You!" the sage bellowed. "You're that bard! Anna ran away because of your treachery!"

The bard's eyes grew even wide in fear and he backed away a few paces. "W-wait!" he stammered, but the enraged sage didn't listen. He darted forward and began to give the bard a sound beating with his staff.

"You spoony bard!" The sage roared. The bard brought up his arms to shield himself from the sage's blows.

"No! Wait!" He tried again, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Die!"

"P-please! Listen!"

"Shut up!"

"Forgive me! Please!"

"Take this!"

"Agh!"

"Father! Stop!" A voice cried out. Tellah paused in mid-blow, and the bard slowly lowered his arms. Anna had lifted her head up slightly, and her eyes were filled with tears as she stared at her father. The sage immediately dropped his staff and rushed back to her side. The bard cautiously followed, his face a mask of sorrow as he looked down at the young woman.

"Oh Anna! I-" the sage paused. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Father, Edward is the prince of Damcyan," Anna stated, looking up into her father's face. "Forgive me, father, for running away...but I love him," a sad smile spread across the young woman's face. "Still, I knew I couldn't find happiness...without your consent. I was on my way home when..."

"We were attacked by Baron's Red Wings, led by Golbez." Edward finished forlornly. A shiver ran down Cecil's spine at the name, as he remembered his dream.

"I've never heard of Golbez before," Cecil lied, speaking up for the first time. "Who is he?"

Edward's sad eyes settled on the dark knight. "I don't know. All I know is that his powers were beyond words."

"But why did they attack Damcyan?" Cecil pressed, curious to know more about the man who had taken his place at the head of the Red Wings.

"They wanted the Crystal, and they spared no one to get it," Edward replied, his eyes falling once more on Anna. "My mother, my father...even Anna shielded me from their arrows."

Tellah stared down at his daughter, shock clearly written all over his features. "You love him enough to give up your own life...?" He asked slowly. The girl was growing very pale.

"Father...forgive me..." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"...I love you..." Edward said softly. When there was no response from the woman, his eyes widened. "Anna!"

"Anna! Anna!" Tellah cried, giving his daughter a shake. She didn't respond. The sage looked close to tears, then suddenly his face twisted with rage. "Damn you, Golbez!" he roared, jumping to his feet. He rounded on the bard, who looked numb. "Who is that monster, anyway! What do you know about him!"

"He came to Baron one day and became the new leader of the Red Wings. He..." Edward choked, raising a hand to cover his face. "He leads them in their mission to plunder the Crystals..." he stopped, unable to continue as he sobbed into his hands.

"Stop your simpering!" Tellah snapped. "That won't bring Anna back! Golbez of Baron... I shall take his life with my own two hands!"

Tellah started for the door, and Cecil set Rydia down, quickly jumping into the sage's path. "Tellah, wait! You can't possibly go alone!" Cecil pleaded. Without warning Tellah punched the knight with surprising force, sending him stumbling back out of the way.

"I will kill Golbez on my own. I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!" The sage cried, turning and flying down the stairs.

Cecil raised a hand to his cheek and winced while Edward continued to sob.

"Stop crying!"

The dark knight turned and, to his complete and utter shock, Rydia was standing next to Edward, a frown on her face. The prince paused for a moment, looking down at the girl.

"You're a grownup! You're not supposed to cry!" Rydia said firmly. "I lost my mom, but I'm not gonna cry anymore."

"Rydia..." Cecil said softly, touched by the girl's words. She looked over her shoulder at the knight and gave him a small smile. Edward turned away from the girl and clenched his eyes shut.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" he replied sharply. "I'm staying here with Anna. I will never leave her side."

Cecil stared at the prince for a moment, then strode across the floor and gave the young man a sharp slap across the face. Edward stared up at the knight in wide-eyed surprise.

"That's enough!" Cecil growled. "You're now the rightful ruler of Damcyan, so start acting like it! You owe it to your people, and you owe it to Anna. Your Majesty, my name is Cecil, and I need your help."

"What is it?" Edward asked slowly.

"My friend is suffering from desert fever in Kaipo. I need to get the Sand Ruby to save her." Cecil explained. "Can you help me?"

"...What is her name?" The prince asked softly. Cecil wasn't expecting that question, but answered nonetheless.

"Rosa."

"She is very dear to you isn't she? Like Anna was to me..." Edward replied distantly. He said nothing further for a moment, then he turned to the dark knight, seeming to have made up his mind.

"You can find the Sand Ruby in the Antlion Cave, which lies to the east. The ruby forms from the fluid that the antlion secretes when it lays eggs. We must cross the shallows with my hovercraft to reach the cave. After we aquire the Sand Ruby, we can cross the shallows to the west and reach Kaipo," he paused, looking between Cecil and Rydia, forcing a smile. "Let us be on our way."

The three made their way to the stairs, and Edward paused to look back at into the room. "Goodbye, Anna..." He said softly. He then turned, and followed the others.

X  
Traveling over the desert sands was much more enjoyable in the prince's hovercraft, and before long they were flying over the ocean. Rydia leaned over the side of the craft to look down into the beautiful waters, only to have Cecil grab the back of her shirt and yank her back into her seat. She frowned up at the dark knight.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I don't want to have to be the one to fish you out of the ocean when you fall out of your seat." Cecil growled back.

"I won't fall!" Rydia exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes you will," Cecil sighed, removing his helmet and rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Just wait a couple of minutes and we'll be in the cave."

Rydia crossed her arms and grudgingly complied with the dark knight's wishes, much to his relief. He stared ahead as the wind lashed at his silvery hair, and his thoughts drifted back to the man who had taken his place: Golbez. He had never heard of the man before, and he suddenly steps out of nowhere to lead the king's campaign to gain all the world's Crystals? Something very odd was taking place back in Baron, and he wanted to find out what it was. But first, he had to get the Sand Ruby.

"This is it." Edward said as the hovercraft slowed to a stop. Cecil glanced around and realized that they were parked just outside of the entrance to a cave, and shoved his helmet back on before jumping over the side of the craft. Rydia quickly followed behind him, looking at the huge cave entrance curiously.

"I'll lead the way," Edward stated, brushing past the two and walking inside the cave. "It'll be fastest that way."

Cecil and Rydia followed the prince inside, and Cecil was startled by how it seemed to be a more of a tunnel made by some huge beast then a cave.

"This way." The prince said, motioning to the path that swerved to the left. The trio made their way through the cave, and Cecil noted the distinct lack of monsters. Though it was a welcome change, it worried the dark knight, who wondered what could have scared them all off.

_Or killed them all._

Soon they entered a huge cavern, with a sandy pit in the middle.

"This is where the antlion lays it's eggs." Edward explained, stepping forward. As he did so, huge, wicked looking pincers broke the surface of the sand. Rydia screamed and darted behind Cecil.

"It's okay," Edward said, turning around and giving the girl a reassuring smile. "Antlions are quite tame. They don't attack people." He took a few more steps forward, and Cecil caught sight of something glimmering in the sand.

"Here, I'll demonstrate by taking the Sand Ruby, like so..." The prince walked over to the gem, and was reaching down to take it when the antlion suddenly burst out of the sand and snapped at the unprepared man.

"Aaagh!" Edward cried, jumping out of the way at the last second. The antlion didn't let up, however, and was closing in on him once more. Cecil turned to Rydia.

"I'm going to help him! You stay out of the way and cast spells, alright?" The dark knight asked. Rydia nodded in understanding, and Cecil unsheathed his sword, running towards the creature. He slashed at one of it's legs, and was surprised to find the monster had a thick outer shell. He did little more then divert it's attention from Edward, and as the antlion turned to the dark knight, it's open mouth filled with rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth dripping saliva, he suddenly felt very, very stupid.

Just when the creature let out a low growl and began to advance on Cecil, it was struck from the side by a blizzard spell. It turned it's ugly head to face Rydia, who was preparing to cast yet another spell. Wasting no time, Cecil dove underneath the antlion while it was distracted and drove his sword up into it's soft belly. It let out a roar of rage, and before Cecil knew what was happening one of the monster's many legs kicked at the dark knight, sending him flying. His head came down on a rock, and he was nearly knocked senseless. He fought against the urge to slip into unconsciousness, for he was sure the antlion would attack at any moment, but it didn't move.

"Cecil! I can't hold it much longer!" Rydia cried out. The dark knight forced himself to crack his eyes open, and saw Edward standing over him, worry written all over his face.

"Quick, drink this." Edward said, shoving something into Cecil's hands. The knight quickly complied, and nearly gagged at the familiar bitter taste of the healing potion. But the pain in his head was immediately reduced to a dull ache, and he was able to get to his feet and retrieve his sword.

"Cecil!" Rydia called out in warning as her hold over the creature broke, and it started scrambling towards the knight. He ducked under it's snapping pincers, and stabbed upwards once more. This time, his aim was perfect. His sword pierced into the antlion's neck, and he was showered with thick black blood as he quickly yanked his sword free and dashed out from under the monster. It collapsed to the ground with one last gurgle of a growl, it's legs twitching. Cecil bent down and picked up the Sand Ruby, wondering why everything had to be so ridiculously difficult.

"How could this happen?" Edward whispered as he stared at the dead body of the antlion. "They've always been totally harmless."

"Monsters are rapidly multiplying these days, and their behavior is changing as well," Cecil replied grimly. "I can't help but feel this is some kind of sign..."

Rydia ran up and tugged on Cecil's hand happily. "Nevermind that now! Come on! Let's go cure Rosa!" She chirped.

"Right!" Cecil replied with a nod. "Let's go!"

X  
"What is it?" The old man asked groggily, his grey hair sticking up at odd angles and his eyes puffy. Cecil felt bad about waking up the old couple at such a late hour, but he didn't think he could wait until morning.

"I'm sorry for bothering you sir, but we have the Sand Ruby, and--"

"Oh!" the man interrupted, looking down at glimmering red stone. "Why didn't you just say so? Come in!" he stepped out of the doorway, and the trio entered the small home. Cecil removed his helmet and held it in the crook of his arm as the man lit a candle and led them down the hall, and into the living room. The dark knight's heart skipped a beat when the light hit Rosa's face, making her look unnaturally pale.

"Just hold the ruby close to her." Edward instructed, and Cecil knelt down beside Rosa, the Sand Ruby cupped in his hands. Suddenly the gem flared to life, and the entire room was filled with a warm orange light, before the ruby slowly faded away.

Rosa's eyes fluttered open, and she looked confused for a moment before she turned and saw Cecil beside her, a broad smile on his face. Her eyes filled with tears of joy and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the dark knight's neck. His helmet flew out of his grasp and he nearly fell over, but managed to grab a nearby table and steady himself.

"Oh, Cecil!" the white mage sobbed. "You're alive! Thank goodness!"

"How are you feeling?" Cecil asked softly, recovering from his surprise and returning her embrace.

Rosa pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine," she stated, looking over at the knight with a shaky smile. "But I thought I'd lost you. They...they told me you died in Mist when the earthquake hit."

"What?" Cecil asked, his eyes widening with shock. "Why would they tell you something like that?"

Rosa shook her head. "I don't know," she sniffed. "But I'm glad it's not true."

"Rosa, who is Golbez?" Cecil asked out of the blue, immediately feeling guilty for asking her about it at such a bad time. Rosa gazed at the dark knight in surprise at the question, and hesitated for a moment before answering.

"He's the new captain of the Red Wings, appointed by the king himself." Rosa replied, a thoughtful frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. "But the king has been acting...strangely. I believe Golbez is manipulating him to collect the Crystals for himself. With Mysidia's Water Crystal in hand, he'll surely after Fire, Wind, and Earth Crystals."

"The Fire Crystal has already fallen into his hands." Edward stated sadly.

"Ah, let me introduce you," Cecil said, wincing as he realized he had totally forgotten about his friends. "Edward is the prince of Damcyan, and Rydia is a summoner from Mist. I wouldn't have been able to get the Sand Ruby and cure your fever without their help."

"Hi there!" Rydia said cheerfully.

"Hello, Rydia," Rosa replied with a warm smile, turning to Edward. "Thank you both so much." She turned her attention back to Cecil, and all cheer left her face.

"Cecil, after Damcyan, Fabul must be their next target. We must--" Rosa stopped, breaking out into a fit of coughing.

"You have to rest now," Cecil said softly, concern written all over his features. "Don't worry. We'll go to Fabul."

"But to reach Fabul, we must traverse Mount Hobbs, and the trail is blocked with thick ice." Edward added thoughtfully. Rosa glanced over at Rydia.

"Rydia, can you cast fire?" The white mage asked. Rydia looked stricken at the question, and turned towards the wall.

"...No." She stated firmly. Rosa seemed confused by this response.

"Fire is the most elementary of black magic spells. As a summoner, you--" Rosa was unable to finish her sentence as she once again began to cough.

"Rosa, stop!" Cecil growled. "You're not coming with us in that condition!"

"I'll be alright, really!" Rosa pleaded. "I promise I won't be a burden!"

Cecil frowned, and was about to speak when Edward suddenly butted in. "Rosa only wishes to be with you, Cecil." The prince stated. Cecil looked between the prince and the distraught white mage, and he got to his feet, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"...Alright," He sighed, retrieving his helmet. "We'll go together. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

"Thank you, Cecil." Rosa said, gratitude seeping into her voice. Cecil put his helmet back on wordlessly and left the room, Rydia in tow. She then looked over at Edward, who lingered behind.

"And thank you, Edward." She said. The prince gave her a weak smile in return.

"It was no trouble." He replied, giving the white mage a bow and leaving.

The old man let out a chuckle. "That's quite of group of friends you've got."

"Yes," Rosa replied, giving the man a warm smile. "It is."

X

"Where are you going, Edward?"

The prince jumped and whipped around to see Cecil sitting at a table in the inn's lobby, his head rested in one hand.

"I'm just going for a walk," Edward replied shakily. "What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Cecil grunted, a frown forming on his face. "She's always been this stubborn. Ever since we were kids."

It took Edward a moment to realize that Cecil was talking about Rosa. He put on what he hoped was a comforting smile. "She'll be fine, Cecil." Edward said soothingly. Cecil heaved a sigh, and glanced over at the prince.

"I'll see you in the morning." The dark knight said wearily, getting up and wandering off in the direction of his room. Edward turned and exited out into the brisk night air, walking over to the edge of the massive oasis and realizing just how late at night it was when he saw the two moons setting against the mountains in the distance. He leaned against a nearby palm tree, pulling out the small harp that he always carried with him. He stared at it thoughtfully for a moment, then shifted into a more comfortable position against the palm tree and began to play it. It was a tune that Anna always used to love whenever he played it for her. He stopped abruptly, and looked back over the oasis.

_Anna, I miss you so much._ He thought sadly, kicking a stone into the oasis.

_Edward._ A voice said softly. Edward jumped and looked up, his eyes widening in shock as he saw Anna standing across from him, a warm smile on her face. A small breeze picked up, tugging at her yellow dress.

"A-Anna!" Edward gasped, wondering whether he was losing his mind.

_You must fight, Edward. You must help save the Crystals._

"What can I do?" Edward asked forlornly. "I'm nothing but a worthless coward."

Anna reached out and tenderly placed a hand on his cheek, her smile never wavering. _Believe in yourself._

Edward reached up and tried to grasp her hand, but she pulled it back, her eyes filled with sorrow. _I must leave this world... I must go on to a better place..._ She said sadly. Edward tried to walk toward her, but for every step he took forward, she took a step back. Soon she was floating over the oasis, and slowly started to fade away.

"No! Don't go!" Edward cried, reaching out towards her. "I can't live without you!"

_You mustn't let Golbez have the Crystals. Fight for your people. Care for them as you did for me... I love you, Edward._ With that she was gone, and Edward stood at the edge of the oasis, one arm still outstretched. He slowly lowered it, and stared at the spot where she had been mournfully.

"...Yes, I'll do it. I'll fight for you, Anna, and our people!" Edward said resolutely. "...But how could I possibly stop him?"

He cast one last, sad look at the place where Anna had been, then turned and walked back into the inn.


	5. Chapter Five: Fall Of The Wind Crystal

**Author's Notes:** _Hey, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to say, I am aware of the fact that you can hit bombs with physical attacks. However, I'm not even going to try to explain how you can hit something as solid as gas with a sword. So, yeah. Improvises_

_I hope to be updating this story at least once a week, but don't hold me to that. Rock on. _

**Chapter Five: Fall Of The Wind Crystal**

Edward finally slowed the hovercraft to a stop at the foot of a small mountain, and Rydia prodded Cecil.

"Hey, Cecil! Wake up!" She chirped. Cecil jerked and muttered something about 'birds with teeth' before opening his eyes. The summoner handed the befuddled knight his helmet before hopping out of the hovercraft after the others.

"Are you alright, Cecil?" Rosa asked concernedly. Cecil waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself." The dark knight said calmly as he put his helmet on and walked up to the mountain path. Rosa frowned and gave him a small shove in response.

Once they walked a little ways up the path, the glimmering wall of ice was in clear sight.

"Rydia, can you try casting the fire spell?" Rosa asked, with an encouraging smile. Rydia shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Give it a try. I know you can do it." Rosa said, kneeling down to the girls level.

"...No." Rydia said firmly.

"Why not?" Rosa asked, blinking in confusion.

"I...I hate fire." Rydia choked out.

Cecil shuffled uncomfortably at the girl's words. "Rosa...she's from Mist, remember?" He said slowly.

Rosa's face softened at this, and she smiled warmly at the child. "Rydia, you're the only one who can melt this ice. If we can't get through, more people in Fabul will be in danger," she paused, and gave the summoner's shoulder a squeeze. "Please, Rydia."

The girl once again shook her head, determined not to cast the spell. Rosa looked up at Edward and Cecil, silently asking the two for help.

"Rydia," Edward spoke up timidly. "You've helped me, you've helped Cecil, you've helped Rosa...and you have the power to help many more people. Please, we need your strength and courage."

Rydia looked up at Cecil, who had remained silent. He gave her a small nod, and a smile broke out on the summoner's face.

"Fire!" She cried, and a ball of flame appeared, melting the wall of ice and disappearing just as suddenly as it came.

"Rydia, that was incredible!" Edward praised, giving the girl a pat on the head.

"Hee hee! That was nothing!" Rydia boasted happily.

"Thank you, Rydia." Cecil said quietly.

Rydia turned and, much to the dark knight's surprise, gave him a tight hug. "I forgave you a long time ago, Cecil," she said, then bounded off up the path. "Come on you guys!"

Cecil once again wondered how the girl seemed to know just what to say.

X

"How much farther is it to the top?" Rydia asked, sitting down on a rock and kicking her feet idly.

"Not far," Edward replied, taking a seat next to the girl. "Perhaps another half hour of walking."

Cecil stood not too far away, looking around nervously. The whole time they had been climbing the mountain, he had felt as though they were being followed. He jumped as Rosa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, peering up at him. Cecil sighed.

"I'm just a bit tired, I guess." The knight replied, relaxing a bit. He watched Edward and Rydia chatter for a moment, then some movement on the cliff above them caught his eye. A streak of green suddenly darted down, and Cecil ran forward.

Edward let out a yelp of surprise as Cecil yanked him out of the way, just as the Gargoyle's claws struck the place where he had been. Rydia scrambled back, her eyes wide, and the creature let out a hiss of annoyance. It's hollow yellow eyes settled on the dark knight as he unsheathed his sword, shoving Edward back with Rosa.

Before Cecil had a chance to move, three arrows and a lightening spell hit the beast. It let out a screech, and fell to the ground. Cecil turned and stared at Rydia and Rosa in shock. Rydia happily continued up the path, Edward in tow, and Rosa simply smirked as she put her bow back over her shoulder.

"I told you I wouldn't be a burden," she said calmly, following the others up the path. "Don't fall behind."

Cecil shook his head and sighed.

X

As they reached the summit, screaming could be heard up ahead.

"What's going on?" Cecil wondered aloud, creeping forward quietly. At the summit, many men lay dead, except for one, who was surrounded by monsters.

"That garb...he's one of Fabul's monks." Edward whispered. The man quickly dispatched six of the monsters, but he took a step back when the last started closing in.

"A Bomb!" Edward hissed, and Rydia darted forward, tugging on Cecil's hand.

"Come on! Let's go help him!" She pleaded. Cecil nodded, and drew his sword. The monk was quite surprised when they all came out of the woodwork to help him, but didn't shift his attention from the monster.

"Since a Bomb is similar to a spirit, magic is the only way we're going to hurt it." Rosa stated, and Cecil nodded in understanding. Rydia immediately let loose with blizzard spells, while Rosa hit the monster with holy magic. It began to swell under the stress, and before anyone had a chance to react, it exploded.

"Is everyone okay?" Cecil asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I think so." Rosa replied, helping Rydia to her feet.

The monk stood and dusted himself off, then bowed his head.

"You have my gratitude," he said, then looked up. "My name is Yang. I am the high monk of Fabul. I came here to train with my men, but all were killed by a swarm of beasts..." he looked at the bodies around him sadly. "They were Fabul's finest monks..."

"My name is Cecil. We bring urgent news to Fabul." Cecil replied.

"A villain named Golbez is abusing Baron's authority to seize the world's Crystals." Rosa explained.

"Then he covets our Wind Crystal as well." Yang sighed.

"There is no doubt. He easily seized the Crystal of Damcyan a few days ago." Edward added.

Yang shook his head. "The odds are against us. The only monks left in the castle are students. They stand little chance against Baron's forces."

"I'd assume Golbez was behind this attack that killed your men...and almost killed you." Rosa replied.

"...Then the attack is imminent. I must go." Yang stated, and turned to leave.

"We will follow you to Fabul. We would like to help." Cecil called out. The monk turned and looked them over. A dark knight, a bard, a child, and a white mage. He bowed his head again.

"I am grateful. However, this matter does not concern you."

"But it does!" Cecil insisted.

"...For I am the prince of Damcyan." Edward stated sadly.

"Rosa and I are citizens of Baron," Cecil continued, and looked down at Rydia. "And this girl is one of the many victims of our kingdom's recent attacks...which I have personally lead."

"...I see. Then I humbly accept your assistance." Yang replied, with a small smile.

"Let's go. We haven't much time." Cecil suggested.

"Fabul lies to the east of these mountains." Yang instructed, and began to lead the way.

X

Night had long since fallen, but the party didn't dare to stop to rest. At long last, Fabul castle was within sight. As they entered the gates, the guards bowed respectfully to the high monk. Yang lead the group through the richly decorated castle, and straight into the throne room.

The king looked up as they entered the room, and smiled. "Yang, at last."

"Sire, we must prepare for battle. Baron will attack us at any second to steal our Crystal." Yang said quickly, kneeling before the king.

"How do you know this?" the king asked slowly. "Baron has always been wary of attacking us."

Yang motioned over to Cecil and Rosa. "These two are citizens of Baron. They came to warn us."

"And these others...?"

Cecil, growing impatient with the king's suspicions, stepped forward. "Sir, we haven't much time. The castle's defenses must be tightened immediately."

The king looked at the knight skeptically, then turned back to Yang. "Yang, can we trust this dark knight and his companions?"

"Yes. They risked their lives to help me." Yang replied.

"We must hurry!" Cecil growled, using every ounce of his willpower to keep from shouting.

"Please!" Rosa pleaded.

Edward stepped forward and removed his feathered cap, bowing before the king. "It is an honor to see you again."

"Prince Edward!" The king exclaimed, standing and giving a small bow of his head.

"Sire, Baron's fleet decimated Damcyan and claimed our Crystal not long ago," Edward explained sadly. "Many died, including my parents and my beloved. Damcyan's tragedy must not be repeated!"

The king nodded in understanding. "It saddens me to hear what has happened to Damcyan, and I apologize for my suspicions," he turned to Yang. "Yang, mobilize the men for battle. Prince Edward, dark knight, will you help us defend Fabul?"

"They have already offered to help, sire. We will join the forward guards by the main gate." Yang reported.

"Very well. Will the ladies assist our medic?" The king asked, nodding towards Rosa and Rydia.

"Yes, sire." Rosa replied, putting her hand on Rydia's shoulder. Rydia looked ready to curl up on the floor and fall asleep.

"Fabul's fate rests in your hands. May we be victorious." The king murmured.

"We will assemble at the main gate." Yang said, getting to his feet. He turned to leave, Cecil and Edward in tow.

"Cecil..." Rosa said softly as he passed. He stopped and turned, wincing at the worry written all over her face.

"Rydia, take care of Rosa for me." Cecil instructed. The girl smiled and nodded sleepily. He left without another word.

X

Outside the castle, the sun had just started to rise over the mountains. The Fabul kingdom was, strategically, and excellent place to keep invaders out. They had mountains on three sides, with only narrow passes in between, and an ocean on the other. Fabul was widely known for it's prowess on the sea, as well as for their martial artists. However, any nation was ill prepared for attacks from the sky.

"What are our chances?" Yang asked Cecil solemnly. The dark knight looked around at the small force that had been assembled at the gate. Most were young men, far too inexperienced, and they were afraid. Golbez had all but insured victory when he had decimated the more experienced fighters with the ambush on Mt. Hobbs.

"Do you want the truth?" Cecil replied, suppressing a sigh.

"Of course." Yang said calmly.

"Unless there is some sort of divine intervention, there is no way that we can win." The dark knight stated bluntly.

"Here they come!" One of the men shouted, and Cecil looked up to see the airships rapidly approaching.

"Get ready!" Cecil called, drawing his sword. One of the airships landed, and Baron soldiers poured out.

"Attack!" Yang shouted, and all hell broke loose.

Cecil quickly cut through all soldiers in his path, and Yang preformed equally well. However, the students were being massacred, and the small army was slowly pushing it's way toward the gate. Then, without warning, arrows began to rain down from the airships hovering above the castle. Cecil quickly ripped a shield from one of the dead soldier's hands and used to defend himself as he turned to Yang, who had been protecting Edward from harm.

"We can't hold them back!" He roared above the din. Yang nodded in agreement.

"Retreat!" He instructed the last of his men, and they all dashed inside the castle, closing the gate as quickly as they could.

The gate creaked and moaned as the soldiers pounded on it from the outside, and it was only a matter of time before it caved in.

"We are severely outnumbered. I regret involving you all." Yang apologized, and Cecil shook his head.

"This is our war, too. And it's far from over." He growled, his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

"They're coming!" Edward shouted as the gate buckled, and finally gave in under the pressure. To Cecil's horror monsters had joined the soldiers, and swarmed inside with them. This further frightened the remaining fighters, and most fled as the army killed everyone in their path.

"Fall back!" Yang ordered, and they retreated further into the castle. The few students who had been brave enough to stay were with them, shaken, but determined to defend their home. Cecil noticed, with shock, that they had stopped just before the throne room.

"Isn't that the Royal Chamber Just behind us!" he exclaimed. "We must hold them here!"

"The king has already retreated into a safe place along with the women and children. It is our duty to lure the enemy away..." Yang reassured the night, as soldiers and monsters poured into the hallway. "And crush them!"

They launched into battle once more, destroying all of the opposition. But for every person or monster they killed, five more appeared to take it's place. Edward backed up to the door of the throne room.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted, and everyone followed him inside. There was only one student left.

"The door has been locked. We must hold this ground!" Yang growled, cracking his knuckles. "The Crystal is in the next chamber."

"No!" Edward moaned, putting his face in his hands. "There is no way we can defend it..."

Suddenly, a loud click echoed throughout the room. Yang turned to see the student unlocking the door.

"You fool! What are you doing!" Yang bellowed, taking a step towards him.

"He's one of them!" Edward hissed, and the student swiftly changed shape into a Gargoyle. It let out a low chuckle as it launched toward the surprised monk. Cecil darted forward and stabbed his sword up into the beasts chest, and it fell to the ground. However, even as he did so, many more monsters and soldier made their way into the room.

"Withdraw to the Crystal Room!" Yang barked, and they ran to the chamber. On the way, Edward tripped and feel to the floor, and was immediately swarmed on.

"Edward!" Cecil called, and ran back for the prince. Yang followed, and they managed to beat away the army long enough to pull him to his feet and run into the Crystal Room. They stood in front of the Crystal, ready to defend it with their lives. Nobody followed them into the room.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, frowning. "Why aren't they coming for the Crystal?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sound of footsteps echoed off of the polished stone, and everyone prepared for battle. A man clad in light blue armor stepped into view, and Cecil nearly dropped his sword in shock.

"It's been a while." Kain said calmly.


End file.
